


I got you under my skin

by kumiho_m



Series: MewGulf The Series [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Запреты созданы, чтобы их нарушать
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf The Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821979
Kudos: 4





	I got you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Бинсу - популярный корейский десерт с битым льдом и сладкими начинками, которые могут включать в себя нарезанные фрукты, сгущенное молоко, фруктовый сироп и красную фасоль.
> 
> Пи'Бест - менеджер Галфа
> 
> Trick or treat - сладость или гадость  
> На Хэллоуин дети с такой фразой ходят по домам и выпрашивают сладости. 
> 
> Win-win - в теории игр это беспроигрышная игра: взаимодействие, от которого все участники могут получить прибыль. В разрешении конфликтов беспроигрышная стратегия - это совместная стратегия и процесс разрешения конфликтов, цель которых - охватить всех участников.

  
Мью пристально смотрит на парня, глаза его прищурены, губы напряженно сжаты. Это не галлюцинация? Не обман зрения? Он и правда увидел, как Галф в тот момент, когда они переодевались к фанмитингу, где-то выцепил шарф из реквизита и, дурачась, приложил его к глазам?

Не показалось. Потому что потом этот бесстрашный нонг бросил на него взгляд. Дразнящий. Вызывающий. Провоцирующий. Вопрошающий.

_И что ты мне сделаешь, Пи`?_

Ты и правда думаешь, милый, что у твоего парня бесконечное терпение и железная выдержка? И что вот такие шалости сойдут тебе с рук? Что же… в эти игры могут играть двое…

Поэтому Мью успокаивающе широко улыбается и укоризненно качает головой, на что парень явно облегченно выдыхает. А вот зря ты расслабился… Потому что старший умеет быть крайне коварным в те мгновения, когда задумал месть одному маленькому, но очень непослушному нонгу.

Фанмитинг проходит весьма буднично и по сценарию: они мило улыбаются фанатам, обнимаются на радость визжащей толпе, делают вместе напиток и бинсу, смеются над неуклюжестью друг друга. Галф полностью спокоен и вовлечен в происходящее — и это его основная ошибка, потому что вдруг он чувствует, как рука Мью опускается на его ягодицу и сжимает ее. От шока он дергается: как… вот так у всех на глазах? Но вроде бы никто не заметил, потому что они закрыты от фанатов высокой стойкой, поэтому парень укоризненно смотрит на старшего, который не может держать себя в руках на виду у толпы. 

Тот в ответ улыбается ему. Так порочно и многообещающе, что Галф тут же краснеет. И шепчет, опаляя жарким дыханием ставшей резко чувствительной шею:

— Я же тебя предупреждал: больше никогда так не делай… 

Это что? Язык Пи` коснулся уха Галфа? Не может быть…

— Ты готов ответить за последствия, малыш? — Мью отстраняется, но его последние слова эхом звучат в голове парня. 

И хоть пристрели, но Галф не вспомнит, что было дальше на фанмитинге. Он что-то отвечал? Кормил Пи` с ложечки десертом? Собирал подарки от фанатов? Позировал для фото? Наверное… Все как в тумане. Единственное, что фиксирует его сознание — это горячие взгляды, которые на него бросает этот коварный соблазнитель, и то, как его касаются руки старшего: внешне для окружающих достаточно невинно, но прикосновения такие интенсивные, что у Галфа реально от них горит кожа.

Они прощаются с фанатами и покидают площадку в торговом центре, также раскланиваются с сотрудниками, которые это все организовали. Вроде все как обычно, и даже Мью выглядит спокойным, но когда они уже сдали реквизит и направились к машинам на подземной парковке, жесткая рука взяла парня под локоть:

— Ты же не думаешь, мой хороший, что ты сегодня поедешь к себе домой со своим менеджером? — черные глаза пожирают его. Галф сглатывает, почти не дыша. — Я уже написал Пи`Бесту, чтобы он ехал без тебя.

Нонг огромными глазами смотрит на парня, потому что его мягко, но настойчиво усаживают в машину. Мью наклоняется, чтобы пристегнуть ремень — и от этого простого движения все внутри Галфа просто заходится от волнения: настолько чувственно это выглядит и ощущается…

Пока они едут в квартиру Мью, в машине стоит тишина. Напряженная. Густая. Томная. Галф не смеет поднять глаза на старшего, потому что боится увидеть в ответ нечто безумное и сводящее с ума.

В квартиру они тоже заходят молча. Парень уже был готов, что Пи` на него тут же набросится, но нет… Мью аккуратно и тихо закрывает дверь, забирает из рук младшего пакеты с подарками и мягко проводит руками по плечам:

— Нет, малыш… не так просто…

От этих слов, сказанных нежным тоном, у Галфа мурашки по всему телу. Но старший не дает ему опомниться, а даже как-то деликатно направляет его в сторону ванной комнаты, где начинает медленно и терпеливо освобождать своего возлюбленного от одежды, тут же прервав все возражения, прижав палец к губам:

— Тссссс… 

Парень покорно замолкает, потому что у него еле хватает сил дышать — настолько невыносимо это напряжение, растекающееся между ними. Мью заканчивает с нонгом и потом быстро сбрасывает и с себя одежду, чтобы потом затянуть Галфа в душевую кабинку и там даже как-то спокойно омывать его горячую кожу прохладной водой и тем самым освобождать тело от накопленной усталости. И вроде даже ничто не выдает то, как на самом деле напряжен старший, но это заметно по трясущимся рукам и прерывистому дыханию. Опускать глаза ниже пояса Галф просто боится…

Мью после завершения банных процедур аккуратно промакивает нонга большим пушистым полотенцем и ведет в спальню. И уже там начинает прорываться то, что опалило младшего несколько часов назад:

— Жди меня тут, — голос звучит властно и даже жестко, поэтому у Галфа нет ни одной мысли сопротивляться. В голове чудесно пусто, и единственная мысль, которая еще там влачит свое жалкое существование — это _скорее_.

Пи` возвращается в комнату через минуту, в его руках… серый шелковый шейный платок. Да, тот самый. Галфа омывает волна жара, когда он вспоминает, как тогда на другом фанмитинге невольно спровоцировал Мью и как тот его после зажал в туалете…

Старший, ни говоря ни слова, накладывает гладкий прохладный шелк на глаза возлюбленного и туго затягивает повязку. Тот начинает дышать через раз, потому что такая вынужденная слепота в разы обостряет все остальные его чувства.

— Откинься назад, — этот шепот выбивает остатки воздуха из легких, но нонг подчиняется, ложась спиной на подушки. Какой-то шорох, звук выдвинутого прикроватного ящика — и вот вокруг его запястий скользит еще одна одна гладкая ткань, которая соединяет их вместе, а затем тянет наверх.

Мью. Только что. Привязал. Его. К изголовью кровати.

Таким беззащитным Галф еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Он полностью обнажен и открыт перед партнером, у него в прямом смысле связаны руки, он не может сопротивляться или вырваться. Это волнующе и так... возбуждает, что ему даже больно от этого. Но охрипшее горло может выдать только одно слово:

— Мью…

А тот как будто не спешит, поэтому Галф начинает елозить на простынях от нетерпения, но старший даже не касается его.

— Мью… пожалуйста…

— Я же говорил тебе, что ты должен расплатиться за то, что так меня дразнишь, — шепот опаляет ухо нонга, от чего тот вздрагивает и поворачивает голову, желая получить поцелуя, но старший явно хочет наказать своего строптивого возлюбленного.

— Раздвинь ноги еще шире, — с радостным предвкушением Галф делает и это, но потом стонет, потому что его агония только начинается.

Судя по прогибу матраса, Мью располагается на коленях между раскинутых в стороны ног и ведет кончиками пальцев от губ нонга по его шее, груди и животу, но так и не касается его возбужденной плоти. Галф разочарованно стонет, потому что это просто невыносимо приятно, почти до боли, и подкидывает бедра вверх, намекая, что он жаждет прикосновений именно здесь.

Мью усмехается:

— Не спеши, милый… вечер только начинается, — и Галф холодеет от восторга, смешанного с отчаянием неудовлетворенной страсти. 

Старший наклоняется и касается губами уголка губ, игнорируя попытки нонга утянуть его в поцелуй. Он медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, спускается вниз по шее и оставляет свое жаркое клеймо на всем пути, чтобы потом приникнуть поцелуем к груди. Галф стонет и выгибается, так сильно желая обнять Мью, но путы на его запястьях не дают ему это сделать. И он кричит, когда горячий рот старшего берет в плен его сосок.

Парень никогда не думал, что эта часть его тела может быть такой чувствительной, но завязанные глаза поспособствовали этому открытию — и по удовлетворенной усмешке Пи` он понимает, что старший достиг своей цели, потому что его пальцы сжимают второй сосок и легко скручивают его, вызывая еще один крик.

— Как я вижу, ты не против такого обращения, — он на мгновение отвлекается от тела нонга, чтобы услышать отчаянный всхлип в ответ, а затем снова заняться этим приятным делом, но уже пустив в ход и зубы.

Галф умрет. Он точно сдохнет еще до того, как Мью опустится ниже и коснется его живота… потому что на каждое движение губ, языка и пальцев парня простреливает удовольствием так, что он выгибается дугой и извивается, издавая какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, из которых можно выцепить разве что просьбы о пощаде. Но до нее еще так далеко! Потому старший все-таки решает уделить внимание его почти что самой любимой части тела парня — и губы дотрагиваются до мягкого животика, которого так стесняется Галф, но который так обожает его Пи`.

И ладно бы только губы — но и язык начинает мучить прикосновениями эту чувствительную плоть, вырисовывая одному только Мью известные узоры и письмена. Может это заклинания, которые сводят с ума? Не исключено. Может это способ пробраться Галфу под кожу и остаться там навсегда? Да, так оно и есть, потому что каждое прикосновение парень ощущает настолько остро, как будто старший касается его оголенных нервов. Он уже даже не стонет, а обессиленно хрипит, метаясь по постели, насколько позволяют его узы, но Пи` аккуратно, но в то же время жестко придерживает его своими сильными руками, поэтому избежать этой сладкой пытки не получается.

Но Галф надеется, что после того, как Мью натешится с его животом, он все-таки снизойдет до мольбы своего нонга и снимет это сильнейшее возбуждение. Даже с завязанными глазами парень ощущает, как жестко стоит его член, задеваемый случайными касаниями старшего, а капли предэякулята стекают на живот. 

Пи` отрывается от горячей кожи — и младший в надежде замирает: ну сейчас, пожалуйста… И стонет от разочарования, когда Мью спускается ниже, но дотрагивается не до члена, а до раскинутых в нетерпении гладких бедер. Черт возьми, так близко! Галф начинает хныкать на каждое прикосновение, на каждый укус, который старший оставляет на его коже, потому что тот явно дразнится, но не касается возбужденной плоти:

— Мью, — он почти плачет, приподнимая бедра, — я больше не могу…

— Можешь, мой хороший, можешь… Ты можешь меня дразнить, когда тебе угодно — сейчас же моя очередь, — голос парня вкрадчивый и томный, но он прерывается. Кто-то тоже дико возбужден… Эта мысль дает парню надежду, что страсть — это обоюдоострое орудие, поэтому он обхватывает торс любимого ногами, таким образом прижимая его к себе. И теперь уже стонет Мью, потому что его пах прижимается к ягодицам младшего — и у него не менее болезненная эрекция, если судить по ощущениям. А им сейчас Галф доверяет на 100%, поэтому он начинает мягко тереться бедрами о тело старшего, не давая ему вырваться из захвата.

— Говоришь, в эту игру могут играть двое? — он эротично облизывает пересохшие губы, слыша хриплый вздох в ответ. — Что же, давай сыграем, Пи`. Только я за стратегию win-win. Поэтому подумай дважды, прежде чем ответить: сладость или гадость? Потому что я тоже умею мстить…

Мью стонет от того, как ягодицы младшего прижимаются к его члену, своими круговыми движениями доводя его до помешательства, и хрипит:

— Сладость…

— Что же, отличный выбор, Пи`, — Галф уже чувствует радость победы, но для этого еще нужно немного поднадавить. — Тогда сегодня у нас клубничная.

Он ощущает, как Мью немного наклоняется, когда тянется к тумбочке, чтобы извлечь из нее флакон со смазкой. Парень, слыша знакомый щелчок, расслабляет ноги, чтобы высвободить из захвата старшего и ощутить, как холодные капли скользкого геля попадают на его член и бедра. А потом и рука старшего касается, размазывая влагу по члену и спускаясь потом ниже.

— Мью, я долго не выдержу, — Галф и правда думает, что еще пара прикосновений нежной, но властной руки — и он кончит уже от этого как подросток в пубертатном периоде.

И его любимый это понимает, потому что еще никогда подготовка не была такой быстрой и интенсивной. Да и, честно говоря, Галф был бы не против ее сегодня пропустить, потому что уж слишком он изнывает от желания… Каждое движение пальцев Мью вызывает новый стон у парня, его запястья болят от попыток освободиться, чтобы обнять Пи` за плечи или вцепиться ногтями в его спину. Но увы: все, что он сейчас может — это умолять побыстрее закончить растяжку и наконец избавить его от этой пытки.

Галф чувствует, как длинные пальцы покидают его тело, а затем слышит шуршание фольги. Его бедра в предвкушении напрягаются, когда руки Мью жестко берут его под ягодицы и придвигают ближе.

Галф кричит. И не потому, что ему больно, хотя проникновение нельзя назвать медленным и нежным. А потому, что его тело сейчас настроено этими умелыми музыкальными руками так, что от первой фрикции он уже почти скатывается в пучину наслаждения и только невероятным усилием удерживается на ее краю.

— Пожалуйста… я хочу тебя обнять… — это все, о чем он способен сейчас просить. Галф очень хочет дотронуться до возлюбленного — и тот над ним сжалился, потому что тянется вверх и отвязывает руки парня от изголовья. Запястья младшего все еще сцеплены между собой, но он уже может закинуть руки за шею Мью и прижаться к нему всем телом, жарко целуя своего любовника с завязанными глазами. И эти поцелуи такие жадные и яростные, что дыхание заканчивается у них обоих. Но это только провоцирует старшего делать все более жесткие движения бедрами, от которых Галф вскрикивает в губы парня. И он понимает, что сегодня он кончит без дополнительной стимуляции руками — просто от того, как остро он чувствует каждое движение члена в своем теле и каждое прикосновение к коже губ и пальцев Пи`.

— Мью… я сейчас… — он не успевает закончить фразу, потому что перед его глазами взрываются фейерверки, что расцвечивают темноту, к которой уже привыкли его глаза. Галф откидывает голову назад и хрипит, пока из него толчками изливается сперма прямо на живот. Мью же при этом не прекращает двигаться, поэтому каждая фрикция добавляет к этому какое-то безумно болезненное удовольствие, от которого мозг начинает отключаться.

Уже почти потеряв сознание от наслаждения, Галф чувствует, как напрягается его Пи`, как учащаются его движения. И слышит, как через несколько секунд тот стонет и содрогается, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо, а затем обессиленно падает, придавив младшего тяжелым потным телом. А тому все равно: он удовлетворенно улыбается и пытается отдышаться.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — видимо, Мью немного пришел в себя, потому что через пару минут Галф слышит его озабоченный голос, в то время как рука старшего стягивает с глаз нонга повязку. Тот жмурится от света, что бьет по глазам, но потом, проморгавшись, все же видит взволнованное лицо парня. — Я не перегнул палку? — он нежно касается щеки младшего, ожидая ответа.

— Не считая того факта, что ты заставил меня умолять — я в полном порядке, — Галф просто изнеможен, но не может не признать, что это практически лучший секс в его жизни, поэтому он просто обязан сказать об этом виновнику его оргазма. — Я думал, что умру от возбуждения. А потом — от удовольствия…

Мью счастливо улыбается в ответ и снова утыкается головой в плечо:

— Все потому, что ты меня не послушал и спровоцировал — вот я и сорвался. Я же просил больше так не делать...

— А еще я думаю, что нужно было раньше тебе напомнить о том случае. Поэтому можешь быть уверен: у нас еще впереди много фанмитингов, а среди реквизита так часто бывают платки…

Глаза Мью темнеют, и он смотрит на любимого таким взглядом, как будто готов его съесть. 

Галф вызывающе облизывает губы. Стратегия win-win еще ни разу его не подводила. И сегодня он рассчитывает на двойной выигрыш.  



End file.
